


The Second Most Beautiful of God's Creations

by Crablab



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crablab/pseuds/Crablab
Summary: Measured on a scale of how much happiness seeing something brought him, the most beautiful of God’s creations, for several thousand years already, was Crowley.





	The Second Most Beautiful of God's Creations

Aziraphale used to love all of God’s Earthly creatures equally, their fleeting lives with their temporary joys and sorrows flying past him in a uniform breeze of loveliness. He’s not altogether certain when exactly he developed a bias for humans. Perhaps the seed of it was planted when he gave them his flaming sword, the act of placing a bet on a fighter seducing him to position himself in their corner. Or maybe it was just living with humans for centuries, familiarity growing into partiality, their food and culture seeping into him and translating into love. Of all the angels, the proverb about the way to a man’s heart being through his stomach was uniquely applicable to Aziraphale. Certainly, it was not that humans looked like him. Indeed, it was the opposite, he looked like humans. God had created humans in her own form and bestowed them free will; God had created angels in free form and their will was highly viscous, only changing shape under great pressure. (The current celestial theories about why angels and demons lacked free will argued that consistent will was required to maintain identity despite free form. Six millennia on Earth caused Aziraphale to suspect that if he had free will he would’ve gone insane and attempted to destroy the universe within the first few centuries. Not that he had anything against the universe, one just mustn’t think too hard on it. The trick is to only carefully squint at important things through one’s peripheral vision, as it were, and keep most of the focus on what is happening in the present and on all the love and beauty surrounding one. Over the centuries Aziraphale has shared this philosophy on many a drunken outing and started several forms of meditation and even one religion. Luckily, Heaven hasn’t found out about the latter.) In fact, angels only look human as a tribute to god. (Demons had a brief period after the Fall when they looked like other species as a show of protest, however after a while they felt this was not dignified enough compared to a Godly visage and the policy was quietly ended.) So, despite not knowing why or how, one day the bias was just there: Aziraphale loved humans a bit more than other Earthly creatures. His love towards Unearthly creatures was rather less uniformly distributed and centred almost exclusively on one demon Crowley. 

Of course, being an angel, the way he experienced love was different to humans. Despite the lurid imaginings of generations of artists, angels and demons are not sexual beings. On occasion, Aziraphale had been a bit jealous of the passion of human love. He considered himself something of a connoisseur of love, and it was irksome not to get to try all variations of it. He had even tried LSD once, shortly after it was invented, when someone told him they had felt God’s infinite love and wisdom in their stupor. It had arguably been his angelic duty to catalogue the experience for himself. However, other than a dream about a dancing Crowley, his experience was altogether lovelorn, and the following morning left him combating the paranoia that someone was attempting to purchase all his books. 

Despite lacking a sexual component, Aziraphale’s love was no less deep or consuming than that of the most passionate of lovers. It was in truth almost all consuming, as he spent the vast majority of his days loving books, food, music and indeed anything he could consume with all his six senses, and only small snippets of his days being annoyed at customers who insisted on buying his books despite all his efforts to deter them. Aziraphale was a being of love, he loved anything beautiful and found almost everything beautiful. Measured on a scale of how much happiness seeing something brought him, the most beautiful of God’s creations, for several thousand years already, was Crowley. (Incidentally, the second most beautiful of God’s creations for the third month running was an oyster he had eaten at Tsukiji Fish Market in Tokyo with vinegar, soy sauce and a dash of chili.) It hadn’t started that way, of course, they were hereditary enemies. It’s not that he had disliked Crowley, as that would be rude, it just didn’t seem at all proper to rejoice in the company of a demon, especially as said demon was always trying to tempt him into something. Nevertheless, if one is far away from home and unexpectedly encounters someone from home, even if one dislikes that entity, which one doesn’t, as that would indeed be exceedingly rude, but if one did dislike that entity, it would still be hard not to feel joy at meeting them and being reminded of home. If that entity then also happens to share an inclination towards drinking and philosophising about life, religion and the universe and so on and makes one laugh - of course not in the moment if it can at all be avoided, but later on in private contemplation - then it is hardly surprising that one might soften towards such an individual. If, additionally, such an entity during those conversations reveals an outlook on life, religion and the universe and so on, that closely resembles one’s own and in so doing provides the comforting knowledge that one is in fact not all alone, as one sometimes secretly feared, but instead has another soul as an eternal companion, one might find such an entity to be rather lovable. If this entity then, on numerous occasions, saves not just one’s corporeal form, but all of one’s books, or if that is not possible, saves precisely the book one most needs saved, one might be forgiven for loving this creature above all else. At least, Aziraphale reasoned that this might happen to one. Naturally, he just loved all creatures, as befits an angel. In any case, there are many perfectly rational, and equally many ineffable explanations why, hypothetically, an angel might love a demon. For example, if a demon takes an angel to eat at the Ritz and introduces him to a new dessert that is rapidly becoming the second most beautiful of God’s creations. 

\- To the World -


End file.
